


Correspondingly so

by shadowoftheday654321



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Epistolary, Humor, Implied hanky panky, Inappropriate thank you gifts, M/M, Sexy letters disguised as not sexy letters, The game of Elf Risk returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321
Summary: Nargothrond之王和Himlad领主交换信件。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Correspondingly so](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734730) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



Lord Finrod Felagund of Nargothrond,

我注意到你那估计照明不好但肯定是矿产丰富的'王国'盛产锡，一种Himlad产量极低的物产。我在此写信要求你给我们四分之一公吨的锡，为此我会给你四千 蒲式耳的小麦。

真诚的

Curufin, Lord of Himlad

-

亲爱的堂弟,

什么，没有闲聊客套？我还以为我们是朋友呢！Well，你确实是一直拒绝这一称谓，不过鉴于我拒绝为了某件没有命名也尚未遗忘的事件怀恨在心，我以为你或许会愿意从冰冷的正式变为冷淡的亲切。

不谈我受伤的情感，我很高兴如你所求给你四分之一公吨的锡。你提议的四千蒲式耳的小麦几乎是几乎是少到无礼了——Caranthir会说什么？至少五千四蒲式耳的小麦还差不多—不过我愿意给你亲族间的折扣。（“少的失礼”和“亲族”简直是手拉着手一起走了。）

热情的,

Finrod

(实际上也是Nargothrond之王。）

-

亲爱的王，或者堂兄，或者不论哪种更不戳你屁股的称呼,

作为某个提议把事情留在过去的家伙，你在第三句话里就提起了它们。你出名的外交技巧不过如此——除非消极进攻是一种我还尚未听闻的外交策略。如果是这样，我感觉我也能在这项艺术上表现得极为出色。

感谢你的“亲族”折扣。我会给你来自半堂亲的好意不派出一位会打开信件阅读顺便在你的名字旁边画上阴茎的信使。

真挚的,

Curufin

-

亲爱的Curufin,

消极进攻就是一种艺术，当我盯着你的手肘时可以学习的！想起这个，我稍稍改了一下锡的运送方案。

希望你不要太生气。

Fondly,

Finrod

 

 

亲爱的Finrod,

当我像你要求四分之一公吨的锡的时候，我很确定我没有要求你亲自运送。你这是打算亲自过来清点小麦来确保我没有更少给你？无论动机，我想我还是欣赏你的示意的。不过我没那么欣赏你带来的大堆行李和随从。

1.我注意到你期待我们毫无意见的给那群随从安排住宿。

2.你打算住多久？？？我从来没见过这么多行李。

我希望你能享受我们，我必须指出——在如此短的时间内准备好的房间。Celegorm一直在抱怨我们不得不把他的皮具移到马廊去，不过我认为我们已经把气味都去掉了。

如果你有更多的要求，让我知道。一个肾，或许吧，或者我的头生子。他非常善于各种工艺，不过很害羞，在跟他聊天的时候他很容易脸红，所以你大概会更喜欢肾脏。

慷慨的,

Curufin

-

亲爱的Curufin,

我从没想到自己会说这个，不过你在信里比你本人更友善。当你昨天迎接我的时候，你带着如此冰冷的正式，我以为我可能要提醒一下我是谁—一个姓名牌会有所帮助吗？

不过后来我在房间里收到了你的信。（你是对的，我几乎没注意到这里的气味。）我猜通信的习惯很难打断，或者你只是纯粹偏爱你对文字拥有的，而在面对面交流的时候可能会缺失的绝对控制。原谅我 - 我又开始展现那些我确信你是因此而希望保持我们的交流仅为书面的品质了。你是如此厌恶被分析，在任何交流中。

你的信因为这几个原因温暖了我：

1.你准确的记住了我的称号！

2.你慷慨的提供了超于我所要求的。Hm。对于器官的提议永远是诱人的，不过我有肾了。我会仔细考虑的，我大方的主人。

很高兴来到这里。

Fondly,

Finrod

-

亲爱的Finrod,

1.学会分辨讽刺，至少不要完全忽视它们。

2.这里足够容纳你了。我不认为我们有什么能让你做的 - 像你这样被纵容的领主们总是倾向于享受多于我们贫乏的要塞能提供的奢侈 - 不过你向来还算充满创意。

3.如果你的创造力让你失望了，你总是可以在晚饭后加入我们的饮酒玩游戏。

Respectfully,

Curufin

-

亲爱的Curufin,

我非常喜爱游戏，通过和你儿子的交流我发现你玩任何从战士的策略到战士们脱衣赌博的游戏。

我该带什么？一颗宝钻还是两颗？

好奇的,

Finrod

-

亲爱的Finrod,

金子就够了。

Curufin

 

 

亲爱的Curufin,

你不喜欢早起，不是吗？我不得不说，很高兴得知有什么你不强于我的，至此，我想这张单子上有的只有一些特定的策略游戏，酒量和对堂亲们的友善态度。

无论如何，以防你好奇我在哪里 - 尽管你为什么会呢？- 我和你兄长去打猎了。如果他独自回来了，你可以假设他已经杀了并剥了我的皮，就像昨晚我在扔骰子的时候赢了他、他所威胁的那样。如果到了晚饭我们两个都没回来，你可以假设他对自己的追踪能力说谎了，我们迷路了。

无论哪种情况，请派来救援。

出于某些恐惧我留下了这封信，

Finrod

-

亲爱的 Finrod,

我承认我没有想到你会给我如此让人印象深刻的礼物，尤其是这更偏向于我兄长而非是我的品味。一个驯鹿的头，无论是如何完美砍下的，扔在了我的床上，这绝对不是在你说你要给我一个感谢礼时我所想象的。它弄脏了我的床单，完全不是我喜欢的颜色，而且顺带一提，我已经有一个了。

感谢你但实际上并不感谢的，

Curufin

-

亲爱的 Curvo,

我很抱歉弄脏了你的床单。或许你能在它们被清理的时候到我的房间来。我的床单状态好极了。

Sincerely,

Finrod

-

Ingoldo,

真含蓄。

Curufin

-

Curvo,

我只是想知道你想不想和我一起共饮我从 Nargothrond 带来的那堆你一直在评论的过多的行李里的红酒罢了。

还有，难道你不认为你让这位可怜的信使劳累过度了吗？亲自带来你的回答吧，让她去休息。

Ingo

-

Ingo,

开门，该死的。

C

 

 

我亲爱的Curufin,

我很高兴昨夜你享受了酒 - 还有干净的床单。再一次我必须评论你喜欢睡懒觉的习惯。你这样会错过一天中最好的时间！我去给Himlad的鸟分类了，然后吃了早饭。如果在我回来的时候你还没起来，我会给你带一点。

我的意思是早饭，不是鸟。

Yours,

Ingoldo

-

亲爱的 Ingoldo,

我希望那点鸟都避开了你，鉴于它们是被我兄长训练的。我不吃早饭，不过还是谢谢你。

我的床单现在干净了，因此我回到自己的房间了。

说到床单，我命令了一个女仆来收集你的，鉴于现在它们也需要清理。

Sincerely,

Curufin

-

亲爱的 Curvo,

我回来的时候很失望的仅发现了你的字条，而不是你。当我离开你的时候，你看上去非常吸引人，我发现自己想用素描来捕捉那一瞬 - 但我怀疑你会在发现我的这一举动后亲自杀了并剥了我的皮。

因此下一次我会试着这么做，而且不告诉你。

Yours,

Ingo

PS 我欣赏你对卫生的考虑，但是请告诉他们带回我的床单。

 

-

客人和堂兄Finrod,

你开始变得太过于熟悉了。友善的提醒你一下不是所有的信使都不会好奇，有些会打开你要他们送的信。

Sincerely,

Curufin

-

C,

所以你以为我为什么会送那张提及的Celegorm的？

F

-

Finrod,

这解释了为什么他整天都徘徊在对我斜视和愤怒之间了。

Curufin

PS 我读到了一种我希望尝试的新策略。晚点来我的房间，我会在你身上试试。

-

C,

多么撩人。

F

-

F,

你为了这个就让信使给我送了一张纸条？

下一次，你自己来。

C

-

Curvo,

开门，看在Eru的份上。我快冻死了，这都是你的错。

F

PS 我正穿着你建议的那东西。以防你没有发现。

 

 

我亲爱的,

在未来，当我需要你对某事有利时，我只需穿上 - 或者说我已经穿上的 - 某件袍子。我从来没见过你动作那么快。我知道你说过相关并不等同于因果，不过我大腿上的瘀痕证明这是后者。

你确实喜欢透明的料子，不是吗？

Yours,

Ingoldo

-

亲爱的 Ingoldo,

我昨天晚上说了，现在我还要再说一遍 - 装模作样不适合你，无论字体是否优雅。

在任何情况下，今晚不要来，我需要准备明天早上的会议。

Curufin

-

亲爱的 Curvo,

有趣的是，我被告知我在准备方面非常富有帮助。一个小时后见。

Finrod

 

 

亲爱的 Curufin,

今天早上你在会议中演讲的非常出色；如此好，以至于我发现我因你嗓音的韵律、你语气的力量，同你的言语一般而分心。你有些像你的父亲。

或许正是因此我无法将今天早上你随意的将一缕乱发别至我的耳后，不带任何敌意的告诉我我看上去一团糟的画面抛之脑后。那能如此与我亲密交谈的嗓音竟然能拥有如此力量...

这是种扰人的混合。显然昨夜的准备很有效。

只是认为你该知道。

Yours,

Finrod

-

Curvo,

我仍继续流连着你的表现 - 因为毫无争议这是什么 - 这个早上。我知道我刚刚送完前一封信，不过我的手准确的找到了羽毛笔，如同你双唇张开发出声明般自信。我发现你的自信，你的无畏，你的力量如同海面上风暴前夕空气中的电流。我之前把你和你的父亲相比，不过我认为这对你并不公平。他是火焰，而你是电流，在空气中的裂纹。在那之下，是控制而稳定的海浪。

你告诉过我你不爱大海，但你的嗓音中有它的力量，我 - 一个血液中流淌着咸腥海水者，无论我们如何拒绝提起这些事 - 我无法抗拒它。

Yours,

Ingoldo

-

亲爱的 Finrod,

你喝醉了吗？还是只是愚蠢？

这封信看起来是一只手写的，我有些怀疑你被你自己的你是被你自己的托词所唤醒，就好像我那所谓的迷人之处

我可以想象这个 - 你一只手拿着羽毛笔，很可能是那个可笑的孔雀羽毛的玩意，另一只手在桌下繁忙着。推开华美的丝绸来完全唤醒你的傲慢—滴出隐喻的前液，冲刺入言辞的转换。

确实是“智慧” 【这里老五玩了一个梗，他用的是Nóm，Beor和他的追随者这么称呼牙口，意思是wisdom，智慧】 没什么关乎你的是智慧的，Felagund。你不过是勉强克制住的欲望和过于乐意的唇舌。

Curufin

-

Curvo,

看在Valar的份上，你希望我对这封信作何反应？如果你的答案是'虚浮站起，呼吸急促，血液涌向下身'，那么你成功了。

我需要迅速去洗个澡，当信使把信给你的时候，我已经在过来的路上了。

F

 

 

Brother,

换一个新的信使，这个是个傻瓜，又把你的信给我了。

我打开了，当然，又了解了更多我不想知道的你和Felagund的策略游戏。

他在这里待了有段时间了。难道他不是有个国度去治理什么的？

Tyelko

-

Tyelko,

那个信使是你雇的，因为他漂亮的棕眼睛。这是你自找的。

还有在未来，不要打开署名不是给你的信。

Curvo

 

 

我亲爱的,

马上就要一个月了，我必须抱歉的说我在纳国（Narog）的责任召唤着我。无论我多么想待在你们的大草原上-你知道我开始爱上这里的鸟类了-我不得不在早上离开。

我不会忘记在此受到的欢迎，我也会怀念你的嗓音-尽管有一半的时间它都是不耐烦的对我响起-此刻我已经开始恐惧仅拥有回忆来聊以自慰的未来。

很欣慰得知至少，我们的信件可以继续。

Affectionately,

Finrod

-

亲爱的 Finrod,

你的离开就和你的到来一样粗鲁-完全没有一丝警告。这让人很不情愿再一次邀请你做为客人前来。这里的鸟和我都不会想念你几近于无的礼节和傲慢放肆的推测-尽管至少，我会怀念你的美酒。

还有某一袍子。

下一次你来的时候，少带点东西（一个精灵到底需要多少珠宝？三件肯定就够了）安排长一点的时间；短暂的拜访毫无意义且一事无成，而且很有可能是因为你和那些飞蛾般短暂的人类待的太久的后果。我保证你不需要这么多行李，而且如果你真的需要多的衣服或是奢侈品，你总是可以找到其他人借。我不能保证下一次Celegorm会愿意为了客房放弃他的地盘，但我确定我们能为你找到其他的安排。

如果你不能承受离开你那宝贵的河流，或许我会考虑亲自去你的'王国'，尽管地洞一般都不怎么有吸引力，但那里的建筑听上去非常有趣。

旅途安全，如果你坚持-我会等着你的下一封信。

Yours,

Curufin


End file.
